eleventh_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Newtpaw
Newtpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice played by Monument. Appearance A spotted golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Reason for Name Newt- name given for her spotted pelt -kit: suffix given to a kit from birth until apprenticeship -'paw': suffix given to a young cat during apprenticeship Personality Newtpaw is like the annoying friend who is a snarky angel in public, but a complete devil in private. She is found annoying by her peers because she sucks up and is an A+ apprentice, but is a nightmare once she is back in the den with her peers. Not many of the warriors will believe complaints about her because she is just so lovely around them. To the warriors, she can sometimes come across as a bit exhaustive and a tad bit mean, but nothing close to how awful some of her denmates speak of her. The primary object of her hatred just recently arrived to Shadowclan. Newtpaw picks at Asterpaw to no end because she knows about the grey she-cat's heritage. While Newtpaw is absolutely disgusted to be slightly related to her, she loves to play mind games with her distant relative. Unlike many of her peers, she does not aspire to be leader some day. Newtpaw is intelligent enough to know that leadership is probably not in her future for the odds are against her and every other brainwashed kit and apprentice who dreams of leading the clan. It just is not likely, so why get your hopes up. No, Newtpaw wants to be able to control cats without having a high position. She likes to collect secrets, and therefore followers. She uses a blackmailing system to get her way. Newtpaw despises all non-Shadowclan cats. Even those in her clan who are not pure can be sure to eventually feel her wrath. She hates that her grandfather tainted their bloodline by impregnating a Thunderclan she-cat, but finds solace in the fact that he corrected his ways, found a pure Shadowclan she-cat to continue his line and eventually giving life to Newtpaw. She understands that she is very hard to get along with, but does not really care. If you find yourself on Newtpaw's shit list, you had better be prepared. Family Family Tree » Pinewhisker, maternal grandfather, SC (adoptable) » Spottedcloud, maternal grandmother, SC(deceased) » Thistletail, uncle, SC (tyl) » Cloudthroat, cousin, TC(adoptable) -- Sootpaw, 1st cousin(once removed) TC(adoptable) -- Patchpaw, 1st cousin(once removed) TC(adoptable) -- Asterpaw, 1st cousin(once removed) SC(fallow) » Frogfoot, uncle(deceased) » Specklestorm, mother » Mudfang, father » Tinykit, sister(deceased) History Newtpaw's story began long before her birth. If her maternal grandfather, Pinewhisker, had fallen in love with his forbidden mistress and ran away to Thunderclan, then Newtpaw would have never existed. So let us thank Starclan for knocking some sense into that dumb codger and send him back to Shadowclan where he belongs. Pinewhisker pushed the idea of Magpiepelt out of his head and eventually found another she-cat to share his affections. Pine and Spottedcloud were a lovely couple indeed. On top of that, their relationship was not forbidden, and they could show affection towards one another openly instead of having to hide. This was a welcome change for Pinewhisker, and the pair of them had a litter of two kits well into their relationship. Pinewhisker was quite a bit older than his mate, but the couple managed to take care of their little family despite what their clanmates thought of their somewhat strange union. They names the kits Specklekit and Frogkit after their spotted coats. Both of the kittens inherited their mother's beautiful golden pelt with black spots. Pinewhisker did not mind this in the least, because that coloration was exactly what had attracted him to Spottedcloud in the first place. Their kits grew, and the family was content. Spottedcloud adored being a mother, but decided that one litter would be enough after they had tried and failed for a second litter over the course of several moons. Specklepaw was a bolt of lightning during her apprentice moons. She was extremely dedicated, but had a nasty temper when things did not go her way. This is what gave her the suffix -storm during her warrior ceremony. Only a moon after receiving their names, Frogfoot and Specklestorm were brought out on a patrol to run a fox off of Shadowclan territory. The patrol consisted of two, older warriors as well. It should not have been a difficult task. A border patrol had caught the scent of a fox that morning, and this patrol had been sent out to eradicate the problem. Frogfoot was at the back of the group, and had been attacked by an angry mother fox. Specklestorm and the two other warriors fell upon the she-fox quickly chasing her across the line, but it was too late. Frogfoot had not been prepared for the attack, and received a fatal wound to the side of his neck. Specklestorm and her companions carefully carried him home, but there was nothing that the medicine cat could do. He had lost too much blood, and the wound could not be healed at this point. Specklestorm was by his side through the entire nightmarish experience, and sent him off to Starclan. It took her many moons to step out of her depressed rut. Specklestorm and Frogfoot had been very close throughout their lives, and she had to teach herself how to live and be happy again. She was nearing her 30's when she found a new happiness with her old mentor, Mudfang. The tom was a handful of moons her senior, but he had comforted her during the awful moons after Frogfoot's death. He had always had a soft spot for the spotted she-cat, but he had been too afraid to admit it. Seeing her so depressed made him see just how much he still cared about her. Mudfang rehabilitated Specklestorm, and they became mates. Specklestorm gave birth to two kittens, one much larger than the other. Try as she might, the smaller kit did not live long enough to even open her eyes. The loss of one of their children terrified Specklestorm and Mudfang. They absolutely smothered Newtkit with love. They let her walk all over them because they just cared so much about her. They wanted for their daughter to be happy no matter what, but they ruined her. Newtkit was spoiled rotten. She was as sweet as honey whenever other cats were around, but she demanded attention whenever she only had her mother or father's company. Newt carried this with her into her apprentice moons, and often threw tantrums during her first moon. Mudfang decided it was time to put his paw down and start reprimanding his daughter, but he and Specklestorm had ruined her. They put up with her incessantly terrible behavior because she started being so kind and respectful to older warriors. They figured that as long as she was kind to others in public, then she would be okay. Her parents came to her aid every time a cat complained about her meanness or rudeness, and she usually got away with whatever she had done thanks to Specklestorm and Mudfang. They were like pawns in her games. All she had to do was whimper and quiver her lip for her father to come to her rescue. When Asterpaw showed up, shivering and afraid, Newtpaw found herself an enemy. She noted the look of recognition on Thistletail's face, and went to him to ask how he knew the runaway Thunderclan apprentice. This was how Newtpaw learned of her family heritage. She grew uninterested in Thistletail's side of the story because of his half-clan blood and chose to go to her grandfather for the rest of the information. After her grandmother, Spottedcloud, had died for one reason or another, Pinewhisker had been starting to lose slowly his mind Newtpaw is very careful to keep up her angelic appearance to the majority of the clan while singling out cats like Asterpaw(impure Shadowclanners) who cannot fight back. Category:ShadowClan